fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Anti-Evil!
Plot Timmy Turner is once again living his miserable life of survival with his many enemies, Vicky included. However, because of Vicky's transformation to a fairy, Anti-Cosmo and his family discovers something... that would help them. Anti-Evil (Opening crawl) **Timmy is once again living his miserable life of dangerous survival. Nobody asks why he has that many enemies to the point that his life is in survival mode. At the same time revolutions against many governments take place, crazed greedy crabs taking over politics, and the greedy crab who is Timmy's worst nightmare, Vic (hand drawn) ky (/end) became his fairy. At the same time, a reported meteor struck Mars, but that's another story. What are the anti-fairies doing? (Crawl end) (Cut to Anti-Cosmo's castle) *Foop: What took mother that long? *Anti-Cosmo: She said she'd bring me something of use, but I don't think she will do that! *Foop: Something of use against Poof! I can't find him anymore, so I'm DOOMED! *Anti-Cosmo: Stop caring for Poof, son. That whole time since you found no sign of Poof on Earth, I'm feeling a disturbance in the fairy force. *Foop: You mean a red octopus in Timmy's fishbowl instead? *Anti-Cosmo: Give me the details! *Foop: Does this photo answer your question? (Foop shows an image of octopus Vicky to Anti-Cosmo) *Anti-Cosmo: A red ponytail? I recognize who that octopus is! *Foop: Toasty! *Anti-Cosmo: No! This is- *Foop: No! (Foop hides in a cardboard box inside the castle) *Anti-Cosmo: Victoria! *Foop: Huh? I remember the name being Vicky... OH NO, I SAID THE NAME! *Anti-Cosmo: You're afraid from her, eh? Fear not, my butterfly net defenses won't allow her to do a thing with us. Wait, she became a fairy? *Foop: Yes, father? *Anti-Cosmo: Hmm... This probably means that she must have an Anti-Fairy counterpart! If she's evil, greedy, and doesn't feel sorry for anything, then Anti-Vicky must be really nice! *Foop: And why do we need all that info? *Anti-Cosmo: We can simply find Anti-Vicky and take control of her. All I need is a tracking device for Anti-Fairies that works on the DNA of their fairy counterpart! (Anto-Wanda shows up with a device in her legs) *Anti-Wanda: I found this device for erm... tracking! I'm gonna eat it! (AC swipes the device from her before she eats it) *Anti-Cosmo: No you won't! This device is the gateway to the ultimate plan, that is, making Timmy my godchild! Hahahahaha! *Foop: Then we can get rid of Poof, right? *Anti-Cosmo: No. Do that yourself, little Clarice. *Foop: Duh! *Anti-Wanda: I'm pretty sure you'll beat Poof, only if you let me eat something! (Cut to Timmy's room. Timmy is tied in ropes to a tickle device, feather tickling his bare feet) *Timmy: Hahahahahahahahaha! St... Hahahaha... Op it! *Vicky: I have to admit, tickle torture is LOVABLE! (Jorgen strikes from the closet) *Jorgen: Just leave the little guy alone. I wish for you to stop tickling him! *Vicky: I thought I thought I heard him say "I wish that I get tickled!". Wish granted! (Jorgen is now in the same device) *Jorgen: Hahahahahahaha! Can't... Hahahahahahaha! *Vicky: You're so funny, I am feeling hungry! I'll make myself a sandwich. Enjoy the ride! Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: Ugh, haha, I can't laugh any more! *Jorgen: Haha, I'm not, hahahaha, built to be, hahahaha, tickled! (A 15-ball falls from the sky) *Timmy: A 15-ball? (The 15-ball breaks in a way similar to the first episode, uncovering the so told...) *Anti-Vicky: Hey, brothers! I'm Anti-Vicky, your new and nice fairy! *Jorgen: What? An Anti-Fairy, and Vicky? This can't be haha possible! *Timmy: If you're really nice, wish us outta here! *A-V: Easy! (Timmy and Jorgen are free) *Timmy: Thank you! *Jorgen: I thought all Anti-Fairies are evil! *A-V: Because my fairy counterpart is very evil, as in, her alignment is chaotic evil, I have to be very nice! *Jorgen: But you're an Anti-Fairy. I fear that you bring Anti-Cosmo in here, or if you're a big trap! *A-V: Don't worry Jorgen! If you two want anything, just wish it! I'll be a dark blue cube! *Timmy: Agreed! (A-V turns to a cube. Vicky strikes the door) *Vicky: That sandwich is good, but tickle torture is ev- What? Where are my machines?!! *Timmy: Umm, you didn't bring machines in here? *Vicky: I feel that something disturbing is already happening... That unexplained disappearance of my machines has to be explained. Right, twerps? *Jorgen: But I don't remember seeing a single machine in our room! *Vicky: Looks like you're not going to spill a thing! Optionally, you have the choice to either get tickled, or get tickled. Tickle torture! (The machines are back) *Timmy: Hahahahaha! *Jorgen: Hahahahaha! (Tootie is heard from outside) *Tootie: Oh Timmy! Guess who's here for YOU! *Vicky: My sister. Wow, I have a surprise for her! Hahahaha! (She leaves the room while disguising as Timmy) *Timmy: I wish we're out again! (They're out!) *A-V: Wish granted! *Timmy: Thanks again! *Jorgen: Oh well... Let me share my feelings as my muscles want me to, Anti-Vicky. *A-V: Well go ahead! *Jorgen: I'm worried about Fairy World and the sole reason I exist, Da Rules! I am having that feeling that Vicky made my home go a complete 180. Timmy has done well with just me, right? *Timmy: Yeah, we're doomed without the other! *Jorgen: I'm going to Fairy World to check it out and get myself some wimpy fairy equipment. Take good care of Timmy! *A-V: Sure! I'll take care of my darling! Just make the wish! *Jorgen: I wish I was in Fairy World! (Jorgen Anti-Poofs outta here) *A-V: Is there anything you need me to do, Timmy? Tootie is in great danger I see! *Timmy: Oh no! Vicky disguised as me and will go along with Tootie! Although I don't like her, I don't want things to go that way! *A-V: Yes! Make the wish and I'll do it for you! *Timmy: I wish that Vicky becomes undisguised! (Anti-Poof! Cut to an undisguised Vicky and Tootie.) *Vicky: *Timmy's voice* Hey twerpe- I mean Tootie! Time for a lovely date! *Tootie: Where's Timmy, you fiend?! *Vicky: But I am Timmy! Why don't you appreciate the fact that your true love is loving you at last! *Tootie: No, I won't fall to your tricks this time! I'm so leaving! (Tootie slams the door) *Vicky: What happened?! But I made this disguise clever! I'm even speaking with Timmy's voice! (Looks at herself in a vase) *Vicky: This wand really has to be replaced! (Poofs away. Anti-Cosmo and Foop are behind the Vicky-Poof cloud) *Anti-Cosmo: No!! We failed to get a sample of her hair! We need it! *Foop: Only if I make another LOSERS team and invite her, can I use this invitation to my DOOMvantage! *A-C: Could you stop being obsessed with the word "doom"? I'm going to doom you for it! (Foop looks unhappy) *Foop: OK, father. (The camera moves up to Timmy's room) *Anti-Vicky: Wow, her sister sure is brave! Too bad I don't have one! *Timmy: Well, we can start wishing, right? *A-V: I'm all in for it! *Timmy: I wish Vicky was a human again! (A-V tries to wish it up, but fails to do) *Timmy: What? Why?!! *A-V: If I try to wish her back to a human, I'll be erased! Sorry, darling, but I can't do a thing about it! *Timmy: Lemme introduce you to our final base! (Cut to Fairy World, as Jorgen is forcing entry to Cosmo and Wanda's house. He slams the door) *Wanda: Give up, thief! We're ready to stop you- Jorgen? *Jorgen: Cosmo! Wanda! *Cosmo: Aggghhhhh!!! (Cosmo hides with Poof in the basement) *Wanda: Jorgen! How did you get back to Fairy World? That's impossible! *Jorgen: Timmy got a very nice Anti-Fairy! And she brought me here when I told her so! *Wanda: She? Very nice? Anti-Fairy? Is that an Anti-Vicky? *Jorgen: Exactly. Now that I'm a human, I must find a way to be a fairy again, without breaking Da Rules! By the way, how is Fairy World going? I'll flex you with my muscles if something went wrong! *Wanda: A clone took over Fairy World and left it burning for one week. Before I took that clone out! Now the fairies want me to become temporary guardian of Da Rules! *Jorgen: Wanda, I know you're too weak to become the guardian of Da Rules, but I'll leave you do it! I trust you in keeping Da Rules safe, not the dumb and puny Cosmo! *Cosmo: What's wrong with me?! I'm the most lovable idiot in the universe! *Jorgen: Wanda, where can I get to be a fairy again? *Wanda: I cannot turn you to a fairy according to Da Rules, but the local FairyNation can help you! (Cut to FairyNation) *Male Seller: We can't help you replace your wand! Your wand is a wand type S3-K-JVS, and that wand type is the rarest, and the best wand. According to our manual, only the great, but missing Von Strangle has it, and it never needs maintenance. *Vicky: But my tickle machines suddenly disappeared! My disguise was lost! I blame nothing but the wand! *Seller: I have spent 100 years of training in the Fairy Academy, with Von Strangle, and I know everything I say by heart. Check around you, whether there is an Anti-Fairy, a Pixie, any other magical being, plants, zombies, or emergency forces before blaming the greatest wand in Fairy World. *Vicky: Hmmm... Thank you! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! (And the explosion covered the shop, with the seller, in black ashes. Jorgen opens the door) *Seller: Von Strangle!! I missed you so much! *Jorgen: What? Are you...? Larius! I haven't seen you since you left the academy! *Larius: I'm so glad to see you, Von Strangle! I was freaked out when I heard that you are missing! *Jorgen: Some puny teenager stole my fairy-status! And my wand! *Larius: I see... wait a second, your wand? That S3-K-JVS? I didn't realize that... I met that babysitter! *Jorgen: What? Vicky just went to you! What did she do to my wand?! *Larius: She only asked me for repairs. *Jorgen: Haha! She doesn't know her wand! Just gimme all fairy equipment, I am fairy-less now! *Larius: Usually I only sell the equipment to those with a fairy license. But since I know you are the real Von Strangle, you have my best wand available, the Offense Fixer, TA-1IS-XYZ. It can grant wishes quickly, and can be hidden. It is dedicated to fighting and health. However, it can't grant anything other than fight or health related wishes. *Jorgen: Hmm... Can my wand take it away? *Larius: This wand is very expensive, at the cost of 1,000,000 5 dollar bills, so no. Unless you change that in Da Rules. If you unwish it, you must look for the rule yourself, as Da Rules won't tell you why you can't take away the wand. *Jorgen: Please let me have it. My muscles alone can't do a thing! *Larius: You want wings and a crown, too! You're officially a fairy again! (Larius raises his wand, a special kind of wand. The wand's stick part is in camoflage. Jorgen rises up in the air, getting a medium sized wand, covered in iron and camouflage, in his hands, and also receives normal fairy wings, and a crown. A strong light covers the place, uncovering Jorgen on the ground, now a fighting fairy) *Jorgen: Yes! Yes! Magic is flowing inside my body again! I'm Jorgen Von Strangle! I'm glad that my own student helped me! Thank you very much, Larius! *Larius: Don't mention it, I'm doing the job that I always dreamed of! *Jorgen: I'm sorry Larius, but can you take me back to Earth? *Larius: As you wish, dear Von Strangle. (Poof!) *Larius: *cries* Why did you leave, Von Strangle! I LOVE you! (Cut to Timmy's room) *Vicky: Are you sure? *Timmy: Yes! I found Anti-Cosmo and Foop! Aaaagh! They're right behind you! (Vicky looks behind her, to see Anti-Cosmo and Foop) *Foop: Ugh, we're so doomed! *Anti-Cosmo: Didn't I tell you to stop being obsessed with the word "doom"? *Foop: But I can't! She's gonna do something really horrible! *Vicky: What are you guys blabbering about? *A-C: Nothing! We're here to take a sample of your hair... (Anti-Cosmo takes a sample) *A-C: For our DNA tracker to find the so told, Anti-Vicky! (Cut to A-V being a cube) *Anti-Vicky: Uh-oh! This is not good! I must leave a sample of my hair somewhere in Anti-Fairy World to thwart them from finding me! And make it look like Vicky unwished me from existence! *Vicky: *confused* And what's an Anti-Vicky? *A-C: Its a long talk, Clarice! *Vicky: Clarice? *A-C: Yes, Clarice! *Vicky: But my name isn't Clarice! *A-C: Well, I don't care about names! If you ask Foop... (Cut to Foop, smiling, holding an address book) *A-C: All our customers are called... (Foop opens the book. Loads of Clarice are written while photos of godchildren are stamped on the side) *A-C: Clarice! *Vicky: Do you mean that all my twerps are belongs to you? *A-C: And are named Clarice! Hahahahahahaha! *Foop: Can I share the laugh, father? *A-C: No. (Anti-Poofs outta here) *Vicky: We got rid of the so called Anti-Fairies! Tickle torture time- Hey, I just noticed they said they were looking for an Anti-Vicky! *Timmy: No! He said he was looking for an Anti-Clarice! *Vicky: Clarice... Clarice... Clarice... Clarice... Clar... ice... (Vicky loses consciousness. Anti-Vicky shows up) *Anti-Vicky: I don't want Icky to touch me with her ickyness! She's really poisonous, and icky! *Timmy: Its time for something to wish for! (Jorgen shows up) *Jorgen: Puny Turner! I'm a fairy again! *Timmy: Yay! We can demot- *Jorgen: No no no no, don't get your hopes up, Timmy. Only my wand, which Icky holds, can demote Vicky! *Timmy: Who's Icky? *Jorgen: She's Vicky without a V! *Timmy: Well, I wish Vicky lost her icky again! (An Anti-Poof appears on Vicky) *A-V: Darling, you got rid of your worst nightmare! I wanna tell you that- (Anti-Vicky looks like she's shocked from thunder, falling off screen. She rises again after a second) *A-V: I am your worst nightmare, Anti-Vicky! Mwahahahahahaha! *Jorgen: I knew it! I knew she would turn over us! *Timmy: I wished for Vicky to become nice right before Anti-Vicky went evil! *A-V: Enough blabbering about me! Face my wrath! (She holds a sharp sword like wand with the anti-star at the end of the blade) *Jorgen: Behold my new TA-1IS-XYZ wand! You'll never kill us! (He pulls the Offense Fixer out) *A-V: Actually, my wand will take your head off, and place it back, FOREVER! A cycle of pain that you can't get out from! (A-V cuts Timmy's head off screen. Timmy's head rolls on the ground with magic sparkles on it) *Timmy: I'm not dead! Let's roll around at the speed of sound! *Jorgen: Grrr! You're going to pay for this! (The two duel! Jorgen swings his wand in fashion, while Anti-Vicky just raises the sword up and down. A-V teleports to behind Jorgen, who looks behind himself and jumps over her swing in a back flip, aiming his wand at her but missing. Jorgen presses a button on his wand, and suddenly they're dueling... while playing disco) *Jorgen: I love disco! *A-V: Disco? While fighting? Outragous! *Timmy: Guys, please! Can we stop fighting for a day? (The two stop fighting. Piano music to accompany the climate plays) *Timmy: I've been fighting since the day I had my evil babysitter stuck with me forever, tearing down my wonderful life! To worsen things more, I'm making new enemies everyday, and the whole city of Dimmsdale hates me! Also these fights are lame and dangerous! So could you please stop fighting, for just a single day? (Jorgen and Anti-Vicky look at Timmy for a moment...) *Jorgen: I'm in for it, Ti- (...before A-V continues the fight again! Striking Jorgen to the wall) *A-V: I'm your worst enemy! Much worse than your evil babysitter! What was her name? *Timmy: Vicky? *Anti-Vicky: But Vicky's nice! It can't be! You're so doomed, twerp! *Vicky: Hey darling! Do you need me to clean your room? *Timmy: Just make this blue thing that looks like you nice again! (A normal "Poof!" engulfs A-V. Before I confuse you, the actual Vicky did it) *A-V: Timmy! My sweety! Huh?!! Who took off your head? (A-V puts his head back) *Timmy: My wish backfired and made you evil! *A-V: No! I'm sorry for any harm done, sport! *Vicky: Hey, you wanna have- (That same shock A-V experienced happens to her as well) *Vicky: ...a beat-up? (Jorgen looks really harmed) *Jorgen: No time for beat ups! Timmy asked to not fight for a single day! Could we grant his wish? *Timmy: That's it! I wish I- (Vicky plays on a guitar badly to halt Timmy) *Vicky: So that's the Anti-Vicky you're talking about, huh?! *A-V: I'm evil! I'm your companion! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Vicky: Nice laugh... A laugh so nice it can't be evil! *A-V: But I tortured Timmy! Watch! (A-V Poofs up a simpler tickle machine made for one leg, with Timmy on it) *Timmy: Ha ha ha hahahaha! *Vicky: That Timmy is a traitor! (She "Vicky-Poofs" him. He's a robot, that exploded) *Vicky: Well, I'm the one in charge here! I grant Timmy's wishes, not you! Any last word before you greet my house, traitor? *A-V: Umm, you're the traitor? *Vicky: Say goodbye- (Looks at a book) *Vicky: Twertraitor! (A-V disappears... To Anti-Fairy World) *Anti-Cosmo: Haha! You're the Anti-Vicky. Foop, take her out! *Foop: As in annihilate her? I'm in! *A-C: No you nut! As in kidnap her! *Anti-Wanda: Here, son! Take this to kidnap my sisterous girl! (Foop uses what A-W gave to him on A-V. A sandwich) *Foop: What? Mother, this is not what I wanted! *Anti-Vicky: Oh no! Can't you leave me ALONE? (A-V strikes the Anti-family with her hand to A-C's castle) *A-V: Timmy... I promise you... For Vicky... REVENGE! (Cut to the real Timmy's room) *Vicky: Now I can tickle torture myself! At last! *Jorgen: Not until you fight me! *Vicky: I'm gonna win in this! Haha! (The room turns to a disco dance) *Jorgen: The part I forgot to mention is the disco part! *Vicky: What's disco? *????: You don't know disco? Shame on you! (Everyone looks at the source of the sound, to the right of Jorgen) *Foop: But I don't know disco! *Anti-Cosmo: Shame on you, too! *Vicky: Oh you twerps are back again? Get off the... Whatever its called! *A-C: What? You dare call the great Anti-Cosmo a twerp? *Vicky: You're such a British brat, look at yourself! (Hearts come out of her) You look so deep blue, LOVELY, and evil! Yet you're none of that! (Hearts break) *A-C: I'm not a British brat, young lady! I'm a mastermind! *Vicky: Unti-Cosmo, you're so lovable! (Jorgen and Timmy whispers) *Timmy: Is she falling in love with Anti-Cosmo? *Jorgen: That's OK until they make her their own godchild! *Timmy: Isn't she a fairy, mister? *Jorgen: Aww, disco makes me forget the difficulties of life! *A-C: But you know nothing about disco! I should be able to tell you about disco! Clarice knows disco better than you, ma'am! *Vicky: *faint* Clarice... Clarice... I... hate... you... (Vicky loses conciousness AGAIN) *A-C: She's the most unstable evil force ever! *Foop: Maybe because she's a teenager girl? *A-C: Off we go to plan for another morning, Timmy! (They disappear) *Timmy: Let's hide in the fortress! *Vicky: Not until I tickle torture you for 5 minutes before I continue being faint! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! *Jorgen: What an epic hoax I see. *Vicky: Why are you even watching? End circle n- (The end circle closes on her before she finishes her sentence) (The end!) *Tootie: Timmy, I'm here! *Vicky: Grrrr.....!!! I rage quit tickle torture! (Big smash is heard) (The end!) Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Non-Real Category:Spin-offs